Idol Stars!
by Sparklespot3742
Summary: There is a girl Sena, who is cheerful but mainly bullied. Then, her friends tell her about "Four Star Academy". I said this story had Aikatsu! Characters since I cant find Aikatsu Stars! And I have my own, main protagonists. Characters I made. RATED K!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! **This is a Aikatsu Stars! Fanfiction. This wont really future the characters you see in the actual anime, but my own anime. The settings from the anime are the same here, though. I will sometimes future their main characters, but not considered as a main character in my story. I hope you enjoy! Its RATED K!**

Sena was cheerful, but mostly teased. She lived in a school dorm, and has a childhood friend. Nozomi. Nozomi was really loud, and loved sweets, and was popular, rarely seen mean.

Sena had two long low-pigtails that were really thin, and super curly and blonde. She has on a blue and white striped sweater with a white beanie, and wore glasses, and a blue skirt, and had a cute pink cat backpack. She has milky white skin, and her eyes were diamond blue.

Nozomi, has long brunette hair, that was really thin, and was really curly. She would normally wear a sleeveless dress and a cardigan and bright shorts. She'd wear a white ruffled handbag. She also had white skin, but emerald green eyes.

Their school didn't have a uniform, so they would wear whatever they want.

Sena was in english spot, and didn't get her favourite spot. It was in the back, so people won't too easily recognize her. She also liked sitting next to the window, its like her friend that is there for her, if she is stressing. Instead, she got the middle row, and middle column. Wasn't too bad though.

Then, the teacher called Sena up to read the next part of the textbook. "Oh! Y-yes!" She stuttered, and stood up with a tissue instead. She got it in front of her, and she realised.. It's not her textbook! She then held onto it so tight, she ripped it in half.

Everyone laughed. "FAIL!" Some of them pointed at her.

Sena felt like she wanted to cry. She got her "textbook", and read it aloud, but... She didn't realise it was the prolugue of a romantic story she has been making. Her face turned red, as everyone then started to talk. "Is she reading a book?" "It sounds like a novel.."

"Ah! That's my novel!" Sena realised, and she out it down and got her REAL textbook, and spluttered it out. Then, it was finally time for her to sit down and the next person to read.

The next person that was reading imitated Sena. He purposely got a tissue and ripped it in half. "Oh no! That's my tissue!" He said sounding really not sad, and smirked. Everyone laughed and smirked at Sena. He then got a book, then his real textbook.

Then it was finally time to go to lunch. Sena was eating lunch with Nozomi, like always, on the roof. "Yes! My time to get away from all that ruckus, and eat in peace!" Sena sighed in relief, and Nozomi tapped her shoulder.

"Are... You sure?" She pointed at a paper ball beside Sena. It was thrown by a guy not too far from them.

Sena sighed, got up, and picked up the ball and went to the boy. "Did you throw this?" She asked.

"Hehe, yes!" He then threw another ball at her, then his group started to as well.

"S-stop!" She protected her face with her arm, but it didn't work. She then fell on the ground and landed on her back. "Ow! You litterers!"

Nozomi went to the group as well. "Stop littering! You're also hurting my friend, Sena! ... Just be careful, okay?" She innocently said, and the boys said yes, saying it was accident.

Sena went back to her food, and started finishing eating. Nozomi went back to, but the boys still smirked at Sena. "Why are they staring at me? Are they into me or something?" Sena said, and Nozomi laughed, and nodded.

"YEAH! MAYBE! AHAHAH!"

"Oh yeah! A new anime episode is going to be released tomorrow. I'm so excited!" Sena said with joy. "Ah! Yeah! Also, have you been reading this manga? It completed a few months ago or so, and it's so good! And romantic!"

Nozomi smiled, and gave Sena a magazine. "I have something to do, see ya soon," Nozomi packed her lunch, then walked away.

Sena looked at the magazine. "I-idol?" She flipped the pages, and got addicted. "Wow! Amazing!" Then it was time for her next class. She got up, and went.

After their classes, Sena went to her room, and saw her roommate, Matsuko. She has brunnete long hair, that was straight, and green emerald eyes, with her hair up to her bottom. "H-hi, Matsuko-chan..." Sena stuttered.

Matsuko took the blanket off her head, and faced Sena. "Oh, hi." Matsuko greeted Sena, and got the manga in front of her and gave it to Sena. "Here, you might like this manga, it's about idols, I'm sure you'll like it," she then got a different manga, put a blanket on her head, and started reading it, with potato chips.

Sena sat on her bed, and opened up the manga, and started reading it. Sooner or later, she finished the manga, then went on to the magazine. Matsuko turned to face Sena. "How's the manga going?"

"I finished it, it's really good! Can't wait to get the next volume!"

"WHAT?! You finished it?!" Matsuko gasped. "W-well I'll be looking for the next volume tomorrow, then,"

Sena then turned the page of her idol magazine. "Four Star Academy," she said aloud, and Matsuko took off the blanket on top of her head, again.

"What?"

"Here," Sena got the page of the magazine and showed it to Matsuko. "Four Star Academy, one of the most famous idol schools.."

Matsuko just nodded. "Hm, okay.."

Sena then put the book away, then went to their fridge, got milk and a box of corn flakes. She poured in her corn flakes, then milk, and got herself a spoon, took the bowl to a sofa and a table, and started eating her cereal.

Matsuko threw away her big potato-chip packet in the bin, and went and got and got a apple, and sat beside Sena, eating. "How do you put up with this bullying, Sena-chan?"

Sena then took another bite of cereal, then put her hands in her lap. "I-i... I'm used to it..." Sena gave out a tiny yet quiet giggle.

"THAT'S BAD! If you're- you-re used to bullying! That's bad! Bad bad BAD!" Matsuko replied. "What do you feel about them doing all these things to you?"

"Uh.. In the inside... I feel.. Really really mad.."

"Well you need practice standing up to bullies yourself!" Matsuko said, then quickly finished her apple then threw it away. She went in her tracksuit, and tied her hair. Sena then finished her cereal, then put her bowl in the sink.

Matsuko got out, and tapped Sena's shoulders. "Here, wanna go out for a jog?" She gave Sena her tracksuit. Sena just stared at it, and nodded. "It can be part of your early Aikatsu,"

Sena gasped, and looked at Matsuko. "Yeah! Good idea! Wait a second.. How did you know that?"

Matsuko's face turned red. "W-WHA?! I.. I just happened to... No! It was on TV, Hotaru! T-they were interviewing her, and she talked about Aikatsu, AND, she did a live.. She also taked about self producing or something, and.. W-well thats all I heard.. Just put these on quick! I'll meet you outside!" She got out their room red headed, and ran outside.

Sena eagerly watched Matsuko leave, and smiled. "She may seem mean, but she is another person I can look up to," Sena then went and changed. She tied her hair in two low-buns. She got outside and saw Matsuko. "Matsuko-chan!" She waved, and ran up to her. They then both started to excersize.

The girls were breathing heavily at the ground, with their hands on their knee's. "W-we'll take, a, a, br, break.." Matsuko said. Sena sat down, as Matsuko got a full water bottle. "Here," She put it in Sena's hands.

Then they excersized again. They then stopped, and went back to their room. "That was fun! We should do this everyday!" Sena smiled. Matsuko smiled too, and nodded.

When they were on their bed with their pyjama's on, Sena closed her idol magazine, and put it beside her. "Matsuko-chan.." Sena frowned.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I have something to say.." Sena got on Matsuko's bed, and told her everything she needed to say.

It was Tuesday. Sena stretched her arms in the air. "I wonder where Nozomi-chan is..." She said to herself, with her finger on her chin. Then, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Sena-chan!" The voice then started coming closer. Sena looked behind and saw a familiar figure running to her. It was Matsuko. "Show me your schedule!"

Sena looked at her roommate in confusement. "O-okay..." Sena got out her schedule, and Matsuko got her schedule and put it next to Sena's. "Huh..?"

"We have all the same classes together!" Matsuko grinned. Sena just payed attention to Matsuko's drawings on her schedule.

"Matsuko-chan, I like your drawings!" Sena said. In the schedule, Matsuko drew lots of idol things.

"Eek!" Matsuko blushed, and hugged it tight. "I-its your imagination! Might be one of y-your scrrrr... scribbles, that you secretly did on my s-schedule!"

They continued walking, until a group of 4 people stood in front of them. Inside of Sena, she felt like pushing them out their way. Instead, Matsuko took a step forward. "What do you want creeps?"

"Yo! We're not letting you in until you give us money, yo! What do you say, homie?"

"Yo! About 1,000, yo!"

"Huh? You remind me of Team Skull from Poké..mon.. Sun... And... Moon..." Sena pointed out, then went quiet. "U-uh..."

Matsuko gaped at Sena, and so did the others. "Hm, 1,000. Sure, just give me a second," Matsuko got her purse, and just stuffed her hands in. One of the boys snatched the bag off her hands, and searched around for money. All the boys looked in, without looking at anything else.

Then, Matsuko got Sena's hand fast, and ran past them. They then just realised the girls had gone. "HUH?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Calm down, we still have the money!"

"N-no.. This bag is... Empty.."

"WHAT?"

"Look over there, its Matsuko's real bag,"

"OH NO.."

 **Oh! Is it true that Matsuko might be interested in idols? By the way, they get to go to Four Star Academy in about 3 more chapters or so. Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is another episode of "Idol Stars!" My Aikatsu Stars Fanfiction. I really hope you guys enjoyed my last fanfiction! Well, hope you're looking forward to reading this! Also, most of all, enjoy the story!**

In class, Matsuko sat behind Sena. They were both not sitting beside a window, though. Matsuko then gently tapped Sena's shoulder with her pencil, because of a mistake she made. "Eraser, please,"

Sena looked in her pencil case, then grabbed an eraser. She passed it to Matsuko. Matsuko used it really quick, and gave it back, so Sena put it in her pencil clase and zipped it closed. Then, it was the end of class. Sena piled up her books, and pencil case and walked out the classroom with Matsuko for her next class. Sooner or later, it was lunch time. Sena walked to the spot she would normally see Nozomi, but Nozomi wasn't there.

Sena searched the roof, and found Matsuko, and walked to her. "Hi Matsuko-chan,"

"Huh, hi."

"Are you reading a idol magazine?" Sena bent down, to look at Matsuko's magazine she was holding.

Matsuko's face grew red. She didn't want Sena to see what she was reading, so she quickly folded it (or scrushed it up) and she hid it in her bag. "T-no! You must of put that in my bag for me to r-read or.."

"Huh?" Sena tilted her head in confusement.

"U-um.." Matsuko was thinking of what to say next, but nothing came in her mind.

"Don't you have friends?" Sena looked around, trying to spot some people she would mostly find with Matsuko.

"Yeah, but I never hang out with them.." She said. Now, she smiled now that Sena doesn't care for the magazine she was reading anymore.

"Hm, I'll hang out with you then," Sena smiled, and sat in front of her. "You're in the basketball club, right?"

Matsuko nodded. "Yeah, I'm not doing it today." She said. After they ate, they got up and played a game. Sena had lots of fun, and no one bothere to mess with Sena somehow. Nozomi then came back with another girl, but Nozomi sat with her, and far away from Sena trying to not be noticed.

Sena then stopped chasing Matsuko, and looked behind her. She spotted Nozomi, and Sena gasped. "What?!" She saw the person she was with. It was a girl, with medium straight hair that were black.

"What happened, Sena-chan?" Matsuko eagerly asked, and tried to look where Sena was looking. "Huh.." Matsuko then spotted the same thing. "Hm, anything bad about it?"

"Nozomi would always _TELL_ me whenever she had a best friend!"

"Sena, just walk up to her and say hi. If you wait longer than tell her you spied on them or something, she might not believe you,"

"O-ok.." Sena nodded. She walked to Nozomi fastly. She brushed some hair that went on her face to the back. "H-hi, Nozomi-chan!" She greeted.

Nozomi completely ignored Sena by talking to her friend. Sena shook Nozomi's shoulder. "U-um.." Sena bit her lip, and tugged on to her sleeve. "N-NOZOMI-CHAN!" She cried. Nozomi still continued her conversation with her friend.

Matsuko walked to Sena, and pushed her back. "Leave this to me, you go," Matsuko said. "Nozomi," Nozomi then stopped, and looked at Matsuko.

"Yeah?" Nozomi looked up, to look at Matsuko.

"Sena was trying to _talk to you_ right now, but you completely ignored her! I heard she said you told her you would never betray her, and always STICK with her."

Nozomi gasped. "E-eh?!" Sena then started to walk next to Matsuko. The girl next to Nozomi gave them a dark look. "S-Sena-chan?!"

"You're friends with her?" The girl next to her asked.

"O-oh! Um..." Nozomi gasped. She thought that her friend didn't like Sena, so thats hy she ignored her before. She didn't want to lose her friend, so she has one choice. Or thats what she THOUGHT.

Everyone then just looked at her, looking for Nozomi's reply. She went closer to her other friend. "No, don't whisper it. Say it aloud." She said

"N-no! It-its just she needs me t-to answer her questions for the really hard test!" Nozomi spluttered out. "S-she is really bad, so I decided to help her! After all, I have really good skills! And no, us? Friends? Nah! Don't worry!"

Sena just stood there, as trews grew. Then it began to slowly drop to the ground. "Y-YOU IDIOT! IDIOT!" Sena screamed at her best friend, except she wasn't a best friend anymore.

"S-Sena-chan!" Matsuko said. Sena continued running. "Argh, look what you've done now! You lost your childhood friend!" Matsuko glared at the other girls.

It so appeared the person next to Nozomi was the second most popular girl. Matsuko looked away, and ran, trying to find Sena. Tears grew in Nozomi's eyes. Her friend grabbed Nozomi's shoulder. "Don't worry about her. She has one weird imagination.." But that didn't help. Nozomi looked down.

Back with Matsuko

"Sena-chan?" Matsuko spotted Sena, sitting in a bench crying. "Sena-chan!"

"M-Matsuko-chan.." Sena sniffed. Matsuko gave her roommate a tissue. She sat beside Sena. Sena blew her nose, and wiped her eyes with another tissue. "Thanks, Sena-chan,"

"Well that's what friends do,"

"Friends?"

"Mhm!"

Sena smiled, and hugged Matsuko. "Friends! I still have friends!"

"So.. How long have you been friends with Nozomi?" Matsuko asked.

Sena frowned. "It was in preschool.." She then felt comfortable to say that to Matsuko, so she said a whole story of part of her preschool life. "I was in preschool, and a few boys were bullying me, and Nozomi helped me.. And also, there was another time when..." She continued telling stories, and she had fun saying them, and Matsuko had fun listening to them.

 _ **With Nozomi...**_

Nozomi was in her dorm, with her roommate, the same girl from before. Nozomi sipped her drink, then placed it on the table. "I feel really bad for saying that to Sena-chan..." She frowned. Her roommate sat beside her, and got her shoulder.

"What do you mean? Weren't you saying the truth?" She said.

"W-wha?! Y-yeah I was! She is quite bad in Science, so I did mostly everything for her," Nozomi lied.

Her roommate smiled. "Then, there is nothing to worry about. I could say, we've been together as best friends since last month, so I should say you're my irreplacable friend forever!"

Nozomi wiped away her tears, and smiled. "Yes! Thank you, Yuki-chan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY HERE! Sorry, I actually have most of my chapters, but lazy to post them... well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Next class, Yuki and Nozomi had no classes together. Nozomi had every single class with Sena, and Matsuko had every class with Yuki. Normally, Sena and Nozomi would walk to class in this occasion, but Sena was walking way faster than Nozomi, as Nozomi just looked away with sadness. Nozomi then looked up to see Sena's pigtails, and ran up towards Sena. "S-Sena-chan! About before, I didn't mean-" Nozomi said, but then stopped to see Sena stop walking.

Sena turned back to look at Nozomi with a " _stare_ " then looked away. "You would do such a thing!" She then walked inside the classroom, not saying another thing to Nozomi. When she walked inside, she picked her favourite spot. She was the first one to come in the classroom and sit down.

Nozomi stepped into the classroom, and walked between the lines that were filled with desks and chairs, then walked towards the back row. A girl with curly pink hair walked inside and glanced over at Sena and Nozomi. "I thought Nozomi-chan and Sena-chan were friends kino..." She then looked behind her to see everyone walking in, and move out the way to let them inside, and walk to a seat, as everyone was already sitting down. She picked the last spot that was there.

Then, a tall woman with red heels and a black coat, and a white blouse inside with a red tie, and some blue glasses walked inside the classroom, and walked rowards the tiny table sitting in front of all the chairs and desks. "Hello wonderful class!" The teacher greeted joyfully.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-sensei," the students respectfully replied.

She placed down her books and told the students about acting, and explained a type of emotion. She called up a girl to come in front and show them an example. "Okay!" A really happy voice came out, and a the girl with pink curly hair came up. She then walked down, and there she was in the front. "Huh? You want me to walk home with you? Humph. As if. Now just go mind your own business."

Everyone was amazed with her acting, so they all clapped. The gave the young girl a smile, and told her she could go back to her seat. "So! Come on, let's go to the roof, and pair you guys up in groups!" The whole class got up, and walked out the classroom to the roof.

When they were there, the teacher sorted out the groups. "Group four! Fumiko, Sena, Mitsue, Hayato, Natsuo, and Nozomi!"

"Huh?" Sena and Nozomi said in unison. They looked at each other, and Sena looked away fast.

Fumiko knew what to do. She ran up to Sena and Nozomi. "Hi!" She greeted cutely. "You're Sena-kun and Nozomi-kun! Come follow me! We need to get the boys!" She said, and grabbed their arms, and ran to Natsuo. "Hi hi! Natsuo-chan!"

"We're gonna be pairing with the nerd?" Hayato glared, and so did Mitsue.

"Yes yes, kino!" Fumiko giggled out, and gave her group members a bright smile.

Fumiko was sort of, leading, the group, because they didn't know much acting skills. Sena then paired up with Nozomi for the time being. Sena then put her right hand on her hip, and wiped her hair away from her face. "Humph, what do you want from me?" She said.

Fumiko smiled, and pointed at Sena. "Kino! Exactly like Sena-kun kino!" Fumiko pointed at Sena. "Her acting is perfection! Kino!"

Sena repeated what she did before. Fumiko dropped her mouth open with a smile, and brang her hands together to clap. "YAY!" And then, she looked at her other mates that were with her, in the group. "Eh? Come on kino! You guys better clap too! KINO! Nozomi, you're Sena-chan's best friend! And its rare for you to not clap, kino.." Fumiko walked behind Nozomi, and grabbed Nozomi's hands and put them together and spread them apart. She then did it again and again fastly, and it became a clap. "Just like this!" She then let go of Nozomi's hands, and walked away to the boys.

"Kino?" Is all Fumiko said, and they just started clapping instantly, not wanting her to make them clap. "Yes! Wanna start rehearsing?" She asked. They all nodded.

The girls and boys practiced their act. Sena then walked to the side, looking at the clock on the wall, and she accidentally bumped into Nozomi. "Ow!" They both said.

"Oh, I'm so-" They both apologised, but realised who they were talking to. They then just looked away. "H-humph!" They both said.

Fumiko was still worried about what happened between those two. After rehearsing, and practicing, it was time to go back to the classroom.

"So the reason I got you to do that is because we are going to be doing a play! Yes, us!" The teacher said so suddenly.

The students dropped their mouths open. "W-what kind of play is it?!" Natsue asked, standing up as his hands were on his desk.

The teacher smiled. "Well, its about nature! That we should always respect god's creation!"

"Don't tell me this is one of those educational kid shows..." One of the girls sighed. "AND, WE JUST DID THAT!"

"Wow, calm down, I'm joking," The teacher giggled. "We're doing it next year. It's about a high school life, you know those slice of life anime..."

Sena loved slice of life anime, so she smiled and thought in her head, 'I can do this!'

After their class, Sena walked out, and she heard people behind her whispering. "What's up with that other weird girl?" One of the girls with brown straight hair asked a blonde girl, with a thick and short curly ponytail that was high.

"Yeah, I mean, the other girl from before, you know who I'm talking about, right? She's fine like, all she is is just shy and is a nerd. But that other one, wow she is just, uhm, disgusting." The blonde girl replied.

"Yeah she is! B-but, keep this a secret from her, okay? Don't you dare tell her." The brunette girl said.

"Oh, I won't. Make sure YOU don't either." The blonde girl replied, and then they both giggled.

Sena frowned, and quickly walked away, until Fumiko grabbed her hand. "Hi! Where is Nozomi-kun? You would normally walk to the next class together!" She winked.

"O-oh, um..." Sena said, turning her head over her shoulder to look at Fumiko's eyes.

"Well anyway, come follow me!" Fumiko still held on to Sena's hand and ran. "I have something to show you!" She smiled, as they ran.

Sena then nearly tripped, but since Fumiko was holding tightly on to Sena, and they were running so fast,

Fumiko brought Sena to... Her locker. She opened it and there laid a gift. She got it and held it out to Sena. "Here, can you give this to Akira-chan?"

Sena stared at the gift, and looked at Fumiko who just smiled. "Valentines gift? Boyfriend?"

"Yes! A valentines gi- NO NO NO NO NO IT'S A C-CONGRATULA-LATIONS GI-GI-GI.. GIFT!" Fumiko stuttered out. She looked away and blushed. "I-it's just a friendly gift.." All the girls stared at her.

"What is with that girl?" One of the girls said.

"Congratulations gift... Friendly gift... Okay, I'll give it!" Sena said. She bowed, and ran away to fine Akira.

Fumiko's red face melted off.

"Akira-kun!" Sena cried, running after him. She stopped in front of him, puffing and with her hands on her knee's. "Akira-kun, this is from, Fumiko-chan," she handed the gift. "Well I'm going now, bye bye!"

Akira stared at the present, and just put it in his bag. "Hmm... Thanks..."

After school, Sena walked to her room, and found Matsuko lying on the floor looking at her phone. "What's that?" Sena asked eagerly, and moved her head to see what Matsuko was looking at.

Matsuko looked up at Sena, and exit the app she was on as fast as possible. "N-nothing..." She said, scrawling through all her apps.

Sena put down her school bag, and sat on the cushion beside the table, near. Matsuko. She put her elbow in the table and rested her head on her hand. "I'm so bored!" She acted out. Matsuko nodded, and got back to her app, and Sena quickly snatched Matsuko's phone. "Ooh! Is this Four Star Academy?" Sena asked looking at a website about Yotsuboshi Gakuen (Four Star Academy) on Matsuko's phone.

"N-no it isn't!" Matsuko said red headed, and took the phone off her and exit the app. "I-it's..."

"Well, wanna enroll there together next year? Plus, it's nearly the end of the year too!" Sena asked, getting out her idol magazine. "I'd love to go with you!"

Matsuko looked at the school, Four Star Academy, on her phone. "Next year we're beginning to be high schoolers..."

"Yes! So let's go!" Sena grinned.

"N-NO!" Matsuko suddenly replied.

"Huh?" Sena said.

"Like I said, I wasn't looking at that Four Star Academy school! I was looking at something else!" Matsuko blushed.

"Come on now now! Watch this with me!" Sena got her phone and searched up a live concert of 'Hotaru Yukino' singing 'So Beautiful Story'. "Amazing, isn't she?" Sena gasped.

Matsuko gazed, as she wathed Hotaru's dance movements. Then, the live ended. Matsuko was amazed, and felt really warmed up. Sena then just turned her head to face her friend Matsuko. "So, wanna apply?" Sena asked.

"Uh.. I'm just going to get an apple," Matsuko said as she got up, and opened the fridge, then grabbed the apple. She then sat on her bed, biting her apple.

When it was morning, Sena was first to wake up. Surprisingly, she just went to go to Nozomi's dorm without knowing. She knew Nozomi always woke up at 5:30 and would go outside, and then go to school.

Sena knocked on the door, and there came out Yuki. "Oh, hi!" She said innocently. Wait, why does Yuki seem so nice? Well, why not. She is like everyone else. "Need anything?"

"Oh, hi! Do you know Four Star Academy?" Sena asked. "If you do, you wanna apply with me?"

"No, I don't know it sorry.." Yuki frowned. "Well, it means your leaving right?" She asked.

"Yes, next year!" Sena grinned.

"Oh wait! I have a gift for you!" Yuki exclaimed, and got a card, put it in an envelope, and sealed the envelope, and gave it. "Read this once you get there, okay? ONCE YOU GET THERE. Well, farewell! Good luck!" Yuki waved. Sena said goodbye, and closed the door.

"She doesn't seem as bad." Sena smiled, and looked at the envelope, as soon as a familiar hand grabbed it off her. "Hey!" She looked up, and she got pushed. "Ah!" She looked up. "Hey, give that back!"

The person Sena said that to was Nozomi. Nozomi looked at the envelope. "From Yuki-chan, huh? Bye bye!" She threw it in the trash can nearest to the girls.

Sena gasped in horror. "HOW DARE YOU!" Sena cried. She glanced over at the trash can, to see her envelope there, lying at the top of all the rubbish. She glared at Nozomi, who smirked.

"Well I'm off, nerd." She said. She held on to the handle of her dorm door, until she felt a grab from her shoulder.

"Hello!" Said a voice from behind. Nozomi looked behind her shoulder. She saw a brunette girl innocently smiling at her.

"Ma-Matsuko-chan?!" Sena gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Kino!" Said a familiar voice. It was Fumiko. "I think I will get the envelope! You go with Nozomi-kun, Matsuko!" She ran over to the trash can and got the envelope.

"Hey! Give that to me!" Nozomi reached her arm out, and Matsuko covered her way. "Get out of my way!"

"No! Fumiko! Quickly!" Matsuko ordered Fumiko. Fumiko nodded, and handed the envelope to Sena.

Nozomi took a step back. "Come on guys, its just a envelope with a letter inside, why even bother keeping it anyway?"

"Because it has a letter inside, just like you said!" Matsuko smiled, and ran. "Bye bye, princess!" She waved. She ran away, all the way to Fumiko's dorm, and Fumiko ran there too, still holding on to Sena's hand.

"What were you doing there guys?! And.. How do you guys know each other?" Sena asked. She looked over at Fumiko and Matsuko, and they smiled at each other.

"Well, we're childhood friends!" Matsuko replied. "Right, Fumiko-chan?"

"Yes, Matsuko-kun!"

"W-What?!" Sena exclaimed. Matsuko and Fumiko then just nodded at each other. "Well, wanna enroll to Four Star Academy with me, Fumiko?" Sena excitedly asked.

Fumiko gasped at Matsuko and looked back at Sena. She started jumping around. "YES YES YES YES YES!" She cried. "I was actually going to do that next year!" I thought I was the only one!" She said.

Sena then remembered before, Matsuko said she didn't really have anyone to hang out with. Why didn't she hang out with Fumiko? "Matsuko, before you said you didn't really have anyone to hangout with. How come you didn't hang out with Fumiko?"

"Because every break time she needs to help the teachers with some work, then she has jogging with some of her other friends, and then she has a movie she is starring in thats nearly ending everyday!"

"Oh, okay..." Sena giggled. "Well, Matsuko-chan. Want to apply for Four Star Academy?" She asked.

Matsuko shook her head. "N-no..." She said looking to her left.

Sena grabbed Matsuko's shoulders with glee. "PLEASE!"

"Hmm, okay, fine. If you want me to." Matsuko sighed.

Sena gasped in excitement and tightly hugged Matsuko. "YAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

 **It's the part you have been waiting for. They are finally about to enroll to Yotsuboshi Gakuen/Four Star Academy! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Wait... How about, Yuki's letter. Its suspicious...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is indeed a really quick chapter. 610+ words, huh? But small enough for a CHAPTER, but the thing is I dont upload very much. OK, ITS MARCH, IM GONNA DO EVERYTHING I CAN NOW! Play Club Penguin, upload Fanfictions, and play more friends and try communicate with some friends that haven't seen me in a while.**

Then, in a few days, Sena, Fumiko, and Matsuko applied. That was when their year in their school ended. They all went to Sena's house, and were just talking and maybe practicing their singing. And Fumiko's movie ended as well! She didn't need to help any teachers if she would go to Four Star Academy.

The girls opened Sena's bedroom door, and saw her yellow bed, and blue wall with beige flooring, and a blue carpet. Her desk was white, and her tiny table was bright yellow as the cushions were green. "Wow, your room is really cool, Sena-kun!" Fumiko smiled.

"Thanks!" Sena replied. "It's not actually normally this clean, I just had to make sure it was clean because... I guess I didn't want to dissapoint you."

Matsuko glanced over to Sena's piano. She walked over and opened it, and sat on the chair. She took the next cover of the piano out and folded it, and put it in Sena's bed. She sat back down and put her finger on a piano key. She then gently pressed it very slowly. Then, Sena and Fumiko looked over at Matsuko, playing the piano. She then got her left and, and used both of her hands and pressed the keys really fast all of a sudden, and started to play.

Sena and Fumiko just watched Matsuko's playing. They saw the aura around her, which were red roses and orange flowers. Soon, Matsuko finished her playing. She put the cover for the piano keys back on, and gently closed the piano. She looked over at Sena and Fumiko, who just widened their eyes, and started clapping. "WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Thanks!" Matsuko said. "I had piano lessons when I was younger, so that's why,"

There was a knock in the door, coming from Sena's mum. "Girls, it's time to eat! We have your favourite, Sena!" Sena jumped up, and ran outside with excitement. "Come down, girls!" She then closed the door that Sena opened.

Fumiko frowned at Matsuko. "Matsuko-kun, you know.. People have been bullying me a lot lately.."

"Wait what?!"

"You may think it was Sena they were bullying, but they were bullying me."

"Don't worry," Matsuko giggled out. "Didn't they love your acting? Plus, your coming to Four Star Academy, you'll have them gone from you!" Matsuko stood up, and opened the door and walked outside. She left it open for Fumiko, and so Fumiko walked out.

Sena screamed as soon as she saw, the delicious, scrumptious and tasty ONE AND ONLY... "YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! **LASAGNE**!" Sena sped to her cushion. "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD! **NOM NOM NOM NOM!** " She prayed super fast and started eating the lasagne up.

Matsuko and Fumiko sat down, prayed, and started eating. "Wow, your mum's cooking is really great!" Matsuko said. Fumiko agreed.

After they ate, they all decided to have a sleepover. They all slept on the floor, even Sena. They pushed the table away towards the side of Sena's room, and smiling with excitement about their future.

 **I know, this was a super quick chapter. But still! Aren't you excited that know the girls are applying for Four Star Academy? Stay tuned, for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Ayy! I know your excited. (...right? ;-;) They FINALLY get to attend Four Star Academy! And... how about that envelope Yuki gave Sena?**

Sena ran outside her door, and spreaded her legs and they fastly sped on the ground moving her bidy forwards, as her sweat moved across her face fastly, and could feel the wind. She felt uncomfortable running on heels, so she had a few accidents, but it was her first day in such as school she admired. She had two pigtails, tied up in two blue ribbons to match her uniform. "Oh no! I don't wanna be late!" She cried. As she ran, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Matsuko-chan!"

Matsuko wore her hair out, and had a black headband. She then soon caught up with Sena. "Hi!" She happily greeted.

"Are you excited?! I'm super excited!" Sena squealed, as she stopped running.

"U-um! I-it's fine! Wanna continue running? It's super early, but we wanna be early so we can explore the school early,"

"Yup!" Sena agreed, and they continued running.

Nozomi was in her car, and she looked through the window, looking at Sena and Matsuko running. She looked away with a "Humph!" And looked in her phone, to see a message. She then sighed.

The girls made it to the front gate. Sena was out of breath, and held her stomach, and sat down in her very spot. She got a envelope out her pocket from Yuki, and and slipped out the card and opened it. "Hi! Go towards the side of the school!" It said.

Sena scratched her head in confusement. "What the?" Sena giggled, and walked to left, to see a beautiful girl with black girl and a big white ribbon to tie up a long ponytail with her back on the wall. "EEK! EH?! YUKI-CHAN?! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING!" She exclaimed. Yuki just giggled.

Yuki glanced to the corner of her eyes to see someone, and she looked at Sena with a smile. "I'm sorry, I need to go. Bye bye!" She said, and ran off. She did run quite far.

Sena skipped around with Matsuko for a while, until they finally found Fumiko. "Fumiko-chan!" Sena waved, and ran to Fumiko, as Fumiko had her hair out, and had a bit of hair tied up in the back, shaped as a bun.

"Oh, hi hi! Sena-kun!" Fumiko said. "That uniform really suits you!" She said, and Matsuko ran over beside Sena.

"You too, Fumiko-chan!" Matsuko held up a thumbs up. "Girls, wanna explore the campsite together?"

The girls agreed. So, they explored the campsite together! After that they went and got a snack. Then soon enough, it was time for their classes. "It's nice to hear we have the same classes together!" Sena smiled.

Fumiko nodded. "I'm so excited for my first idol class!" She jumped. "Matsuko?" She nudged Matsuko with her elbow in hearing her answer.

"Yeah," Matsuko grinned.

Sena just smiled at Matsuko. "We are in fact in different classes from us, but it will be fine. Okie?" She asked.

Matsuko winked. "Oo~kie!"

"Let's go!" Sena said, and she ran inside. She looked less like a nerd now, even though she still wears glasses, because she put a cute animal bear clip on her hair just as she got inside.

When the girls were inside, out came a blue dress that fluttered, and then a similar head. "Good morning everyone! I am Yachigusa Momoka, and I am going to be your homeroom teacher!" She had straight blue hair as the middle part of her hair was dark blue.

"Morning, Yachigusa-sensei," Everyone greeted.

Then the teacher called out names to see who was there. When she called their name, they had to come in front to get their things they need for school. "Fumiko," she called out.

Fumiko smiled. "HI HI! YACHIGUSA-SENSEI!" She jumped and raised her hand. Fumiko got off her seat and went in front of the teacher.

"Here! Your Aikatsu Mobile and Aikatsu Wallet. Take good care of it!"

Fumiko took it in her hands. "Thank you!" She ran to Sena, and showed her the Aikatsu material she got. Then Sena got up to get all her things.

And after that the bell rang. "You're free to go, you may do anything you wish now." Momoka said.

Sena tapped Fumiko's shoulder "Hi hi! Wanna go eat at the cafertiria?" Sena

"Huh? But we just got out! Maybe a little rest.." Matsuko replied.

"Let's go! Come on!" Sena grabbed Matsuko's hand and ran to the cafertiria.

Fumiko looked in her Aikatsu Mobile, and then spotted Sena and Matsuko. "Hi hi! Over here!" She waved.

Sena looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw Fumiko. She over there.

Sena sat beside Fumiko, as Matsuko sat next to Sena out of breath. "Huh? What's that? Is that the.. Classes?"

Fumiko nodded. "I want to join bird theatre class. How about you guys?"

Sena thought. "I don't know which one suits me best... Let's see... I sing really good but my dancing is better, and about beauty thats not my thing and for acting... I think I'll try.."

"I'm gonna try dance class," Matsuko raised her hand.

"Y-yeah! I will too!" Sena raised her hand as well.

Fumiko gave Sena something beside her. "Here! I got you some food! You too Matsuko-kun!" She gave them both a bento, tied in a polka-dotted cloth. Sena's was blue and yellow, as Matsuko's were red and black.

Sena untied it, and opened the lid of the bento and made sure she got her chopsticks. "Thank you for the food," Matsuko and Sena prayed. She started to eat. "YUM! Hey, who made this Fumiko-chan?"

"I did!" Fumiko smiled.

Sena then made a really happy noise. "It's _DELICIOUS!_ "

"So, who is your roommate?" Matsuko asked.

Fumiko looked up and thought. "Um... I don't have one. I have the room to myself!" She smiled. "Not like I have anyone else too, and I have tons of room for practicing!"

Sena smiled. "Okay! Me and Matsuko are going to be roommates! I wanna sleep in the bottom bunk! I can put a piece of paper in the bottom of the top bunk, so I can draw while lying down! I can even tie a blanket I brought to the side of the top bunk, and it will come roll down and cover my bed so I can rest, nicely in peace!"

"Good, I want the top bunk because when I wake up in the morning, climbing down the ladder is good extra excersize for your legs when you get out of bed! You also really like the view in the top, its not normal to be floating in the air sleeping!" Matsuko pointed out.

"Well in the bottom bunk is also comfier so you wont roll off, even if there is a side! And plus, you can just roll out of your bed super comfy! You dont need to worry about excersize!"

Sena and Matsuko continued fighting about the bunk bed. Fumiko giggled, and slid the bento away from Sena. "If you continue fighting and not eating, I might as well eat this instead!" Fumiko teased.

Sena looked beside her and reached her arms out to try grab the bento, but Fumiko always pulled it away from her. "Fine fine! Here!" Fumiko said, as she pulled down her arms and gave Sena back the bento, and she giggled.

After they ate, Sena was lying down in her bottom bunk, and tied a picture above her, which was below Matsuko's top bunk. The picture was a school photo. Even though she had tons of people bullying her, she adored her school.

She got out her Aikatsu Mobile and watched a video. She put it in her desk, and got out her suitcase and got her pyjama's out. She untied her pigtails, and brushed her hair and slept. Matsuko did the same thing, so then she climbed the ladder and tucked her shoulders in her blanket.

Sena had a dream of her past. When she was doing a test, she had finished, until someone secretly snatched it, and she didn't do her test yet, so she scribbled and wrote not nice answers everywhere on her own test, and put her name as Sena and gave it to Sena. She erased Sena's name is Sena's test and named it as her name. The teacher got up, and collected all the sheets. He saw the girl's test. "My my! This is real good work! Good job!"

"W-wha?! T-that was mine! Look at her handwriting in her name compared to the writing in the test!" Sena said.

"N-no! It's mine! How can you possibly?! Please!" The bully cried.

The teacher glared at Sena, and snatched her sheet. "What do you call THIS?! This isn't good. Not only are you getting detention, but I am afraid I need to call your parents."

"NOO! DONT!" Sena cried.

Sena woke up from her nightmare. "AH!" She screamed. Her breath felt heavy, and she looked around her. "Good, it was just a dream..." Sena sighed. She got up, and went in her shoes. She put on a thick jacket, and opened the door and was about to go outside, until she realized about her glasses. She took it from her desk and walked outside.

When she was outside, her feet brang her to a random place out. "So, what are you doing here?" Came a voice. Sena looked behind her, and there was a boy.

Sena looked up at the moon. "The moon's beautiful, right? So what's your name?"

"I think it's rude if you don't tell me yours first!" He snapped, and looked to the moon.

"Hm... I'm Hoshigi Sena," She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Hmph. I'm Tachibana Hiroto."

"Jee, why do you sound so annoyed?!" Sena looked behind her shoulder to Hiroto. "Is there something distracting?!"

Hiroto looked at his watch. "Oh, it's late. Little girl's like you shouldn't be out," he fake yawned. "Hm, respect me, elemantary schooler. I'm a 1st year highschooler."

Sena's face turned red from anger. "Hey! I'm as tall as you, plus I'm a first year too!" She snapped. "Okay! I'm off!"

"Bye bye, my child!" He waved.

"I'm not your child!" Sena bit back. "W-well, I'm o-off.." She stuttered, and walked away. Hiroto stayed there, sitting down.

Sena was stomping down the pathway, until something blocked her. "Huh? Yuki-chan?" Sena gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"What's your relationship with Hiroto-kun?" Yuki questioned, with no emotion on her face at all. "What are you doing? Are you guys dating? Stay away from him, because he's mine." She said, then walked past Sena.

Sena opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't. She just walked back to the dorms. She didn't want to sleep, but somehow she just ended up sleeping.

Matsuko yawned, and sat up on her bed, and climbed down the stairs. She saw that Sena was still sleeping, so she shook her. "Sena-chan. Sena-chan," she kept saying.

Sena's eyes opened, but only a bit. "Huh..." She sat up, wiping her eyes. "Oh yeah, school is today," she got up from her bed and put on her glasses. She brought her folded school uniform out, and went to the toilets, and Matsuko put her uniform right away. She grabbed Sena's pair of toothpaste and toothbrush, and got her pair, and ran to the bathroom.

Sena got out the toilet, and saw Matsuko. "Here, you forgot this," Matsuko gave Sena her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Thanks, Matsuko-chan! Wait, why do you change before you go to the toilet?"

"It's faster for me!" Matsuko smiled, and went inside the toilet and closed the door.

Sena looked in the mirror and washed her hands, and put the toothpaste on her tootbrush, and brushes her teeth. She gurgled, and spitted, then washed her mouth. She wiped her hands with a towel, and she got her clothes and went inside the toilet and changed. Then, Sena walked out with Matsuko, waiting for her to brush her teeth,

Matsuko looked beside her. "Fumiko, I know you're there." Matsuko said next to her, to the toilet beside her.

The door opened, and out came a giggling Fumiko. "Let's go!"

They walked out the bathroom together, and walked to the classroom. Sena stopped in the middle of walking, and Fumiko and Matsuko looked behind. "Fumiko, is something wrong?"

"Sena! You aren't being bullied anymore. Someone else in our school is being bullied now. I thought it was me, but it wasn't," Fumiko said out of a sudden.

"H-huh?!"

"It's a mystery for us, but who cares anyway because those people are far from us, so lets enjoy our stay here!" Fumiko giggled out.

"FUMIKO! You scared me there!" Matsuko sighed. As Sena and Fumiko reached their destination, they waved "see you later" to Matsuko, as she walked over to another classroom. Then, Sena and Fumiko both go in the classroom again.

(btw Sena is always wearing her bear hair clip now)

After class, all the girls needed to pull up a live. So, the girls trained. The girls went in their tracksuits. Sena was wearing a yellow tracksuit, as Matsuko wore blue, and Fumiko wore pink.

Sena tied her hair in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, and replaced her bear hair clip with a heaband with two big cat ears, and Matsuko tied her hair in a bun. Fumiko left her hair out, as it reached down to her armpits.

Sena raised her arm in the air. "Now, let's do our Aikatsu!" She said with energy.

They then started training and training. When Sena was puffed out, Matsuko gave her a cold water bottle. Sena touched it with both hands and jumped. "AH! COLD!" She tried rubbing her hands together, or in her towel, until it got off. Matsuko giggled.

Fumiko stretched her legs out and her bottom touched the floor. She reached her arm out but she couldn't get her tummy to the floor. "Eek!"

It was time for the show. The teacher called out names. Fumiko already had her go, and then tons of people after. Then it was Matsuko. After, it was Sena's turn. She ran in front of the carriage and placed her cards in. Then, the carraige opened. Sena smiled, and ran inside. She looked around with joy, and jumped in the pads. She jumped through, through, and through the cards. She landed in top. She had a bright blue top, as the right side of her outfit was green and yellow. She had a green skirt, and blue shoes, and white long socks. She then did her pose.

She came out on the stage and started singing.

 _Mabushi aozora ni, todokisona basho e to_

 _So kokora ga, hitori de ni, hashiridasu yo_

 _Soko kara utaeba, toku made hibiku_

 _Wakiagaru, kono melody, ai no rock 'n' roll!_

 _Tadoritsuku made wa, umaku ikazu ni_

 _Toki ni, koron-dari, tsumazuitari shita kedo_

 _Tsurai tte utsumuitara, yume nante kanawanai_

 _Mo nami-da wo, fui-tara, ho-ra kirameku taiyo mieta!_

 _1, 2, Sing! Daisuki na uta ima utaou (utaou)_

 _Takusan no kagayaku egao ni Say Hello! Mirai e no Stand Up!_

 _Only one! Jibun shika utaenai uta wo (Kyo wa kitto!)_

 _Tsutaetai yo kono daijina kimochi min'na no, sono heart made!_

 _Todoke! Call & Response de!_

"That was amazing! Sena-chan!" Matsuko ran and hugged Sena. Sena smiled, and hugged her back.

Fumiko hugged them both, and they added her in. They were all jumping.

Sena was in her bed, hugging her duck plushie. It was nice and soft, and super cuddly. Matsuko looked down below her, at Sena. "Tiring, huh?" Matsuko asked.

Sena nodded. "Yeah, but I'm better now. I'm gonna go outside again,"

"Again? What do you mean?" Matsuko asked.

Sena's hair was already tied in pigtails. She put on a beige long-sleeved shirt, with a blue skirt. She had a blue suspender holding her skirt. She got on her socks and tied up her shoes. She wiped her glasses and put them on. She placed her plushie on her bed. "Well, I'm out!"

Sena ran out, and looked at the sunset. When she was running, once again her feet brang her to the same spot she met Hiroto. She looked at the beautiful sun, and tried drawing everything she saw. She was really skillful at drawing, she drew like it was from a manga or super cool art gallery.

 **So guys? I have actually written up to 10 chapters for a long time, but didnt get time to publish them. You know, family things. Here in Australia, we also have this thing called lent. Well, I hope you enjoyed! I hope my main shipping wll be nice... But still. This is rated K. I wont let anything like really romantic happen, just hugging and.. that. Also, I get to mention Yume, Laura, Ako, and Mahiru in one of my later chapters!**

 **Here is a Side Story, that has a bit to do with the story, but you don't need to read it.:**

 **In Sena's old school, there was a boy and girl. The girl was called Ena, and the boy was called Akira.**

 **Ena was running out of class to see Akira. "Hello! Did you get Fumiko's contacts yet?"**

 **"No, sadly... Oh yes, she also gave me a present last year..."**

 **Ena then smiled, and grabbed his shoulder. "Well, OPEN IT!" She gleeded.**

 **Akira smiled, and got it out his pocket. "It was already open, but I dont know what it is..."**

 **"Oh! I know one of those!" Ena exclaimed.**

 **"What?" Akira said, tilting his head,**

 **Ena then winked. "Meet me after school!" She said, and skipped away.**

 **"You two sure are lovey dovey, huh?" Nozomi said, behind Akira.**

 **Akira then yelled, and jumped. "WHAT THE HECK NOZOMI?!" He yelled.**

 **"Hey! Don't disrespect the queen!" She said in a different voice. "Everyone loves the queen!" She said, teasing him.**

 **"Well, I like Fumi-"**

 **"Ah! Got you there!" She said, pointing towards him.**

 **Akira's face then grew red. "Nothing! You already know I like her, okay..?"**

 **Nozomi smiled. "You should visit her school sometime!"**

 **"But, she has friends there..."**

 **"Give this to S-Seee-Sena-chh-aaa-SENA-CHAN, please?" She said, trying to put on a smile.**

 **Akira nodded, and took the folded note. Nozomi then smiled, and walked away.**

 **Then, a boy nudged Akira with their elbow. "Oi! Don't be stealing our girl like that!" He said.**


End file.
